Tears In May
by Silent Knight
Summary: On their visit to kinmoku,the Earth Senshi are convinced it'll be a safe, and peaceful visit, right? Wrong. An attack rains on, and when fighting doesn't work, they're forced to flee the planet, with Kakyuu is held as prisoner. S/U, T/A, Y/M. Please R/R!


Konnichi wa Minna-san! Guess what I'm back! Yay! ::hears no clapping or cheering:: Ehh..I thought so. ^^ Oh well! This is one of my newest fanfics; Tears In May, the first chapter is basically boring, but it gets better! ..I hope. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic and PLEASE R/R!!! ::innocent promising pleading eyes:: Please? ^^ Arigato! On to the story!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tears in May

Chapter 1: Kinmoku, here they are.

" I can't see them!"

Her ebony black ponytail swung around, as she moved up and down, side to side, craning her neck this way and that, in an effort to set her sights on their old friends.

" Fighter, calm down. Be patient, they'll be here."

A soft laugh emitted from the gentle red lips of the princess. Red hair swept across the wind, as she too, with gentle loving red eyes, watched for their friends.

The tallest of all that was present and waiting, had auburn hair pulled back neatly into a single ponytail at the nape of her neck. Deep purple eyes looked amused at her excited companion, and a soft chuckle came from her at the previous statement her princess had made. 

" Princess, when have you known Fighter to be patient?" 

At Maker's testimony, the high Princess of Kinmoku lifted a hand to her mouth, and covered it lightly as she giggled.

" Hai," She nodded; " I haven't known Fighter to be patient. You're right Maker."

" Hey!" Came the irritated remark from Fighter, as her sapphire eyes continued to search through the starry night sky of her home planet, for any signs at all.

A snigger came from beside Maker, as another voice spoke up. " Maker's right, as always."

The tall brunette turned and looked down at one of her partners. " Not always Healer.."

The silver hair bishoujo snorted, and flung her silky silver ponytail over her shoulder. " Of course you are. You always are. Why else are you Maker, otherwise known on Earth as boy genius Idol; Taiki Kou?"

Maker shook her head and laughed. The vibrant emerald eyes of the shorter girl looked at Maker with the look that said; 'I'm right, and you know it.' Then her head turned, as she set her eyes upon her over-enthusiastic fellow Starlight. " Kami, someone get her to stay still."

Yet another laugh from the princess, and a soft chortle from Maker. 

" Why so excited Fighter? It's only been three years." Came the innocent question from Maker.

Still, squirming around to see, Fighter replied hastily; " I want to see them all again!" 

Kakyuu raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile on her lips, " All of them, or just one particular person?"

" Kakyuu-hime!" Fighter whined immaturely at her princess' teasing. 

" Gomen Fighter."

" It's alright Princess. I want to see them all!"

Healer sniggered again, as her snide remark came. " She must want her ass kicked by Haruka-tomboy again." 

This comment triggered a fit of soft, uncontrollable giggles from the Red hair Royalty, and an outburst of laughter from Maker. 

" Ne?! Healer no Baka!"

" Fighter-baka. You grow too attached to people." 

" Yeah, so? Better then being like you who shoves everyone away."

" I don't like talking to a lot of people ok? Shove off."

" See?! There you go again! Aww..Healer. You know you love having people around you. Hell, you especially like Minako-san."

" What the hell?! I don't like that blonde! She practically stalks me!" 

" Yea you do. You just don't admit it."

" Hell no, buzz off Fighter. Go dream about your Odango or something." 

" I can dream about her anytime, right now I'm having enough fun bothering you." 

" How I feel special.."

" You should."

" Baka."

"Healer! Fighter! Enough! Look!"

The silver hair and black hair stopped their arguing at Maker's shout. Both Starlights looked to where Maker was pointing.

Nine Shooting Stars of different color lights, were heading towards their precious planet. 

" Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! They're here!" Fighter's excitement grew, as she repeated this again and again; " Oh my Kami!"

" Can I slap her senses back to her yet?"

" Iie Healer," Elegantly as always, the princess turned around smoothing out her dress, and motioning for her Starlights to follow.

" Come, we must go greet our guests." 

The three Nagareboshi nodded, and obeyed their princess--Fighter had to be halfway dragged for her to regain her sanity, which she eventually did.

*** *** ***

The nine different colors of light met the ground, and then the lights faded, revealing nine figures, clad in the Sailor fuku of the Earth Senshi.

" We're here.."

All nine senshi stood in awe, gazing at the beauty of the planet. The stars could be seen clearly here, not like on earth were the city lights faded most of the glow of the stars, and the moons on the planet shone brightly throughout them all. They seemed to be greeting their arrival. 

Despite how much they thought of the planet's beauty, one particular individual thought less of this little visit. And that, was none other then Ten'ou Haruka, otherwise known as Sailor Uranus.

The tomboy blonde narrowed her eyes, and ran cold fingers through her short blonde hair. " I hate it, let's go home now."

A gentle hand placed itself on the arm of the arrogant Soldier of the Wind. Aquamarine hair flowing to her waist, the ever-elegant senshi of Neptune looked sternly at her partner. 

" Haruka, you promised to be nice about this. For me, for Setsuna-san, for Hotaru-chan, and for the Moon Child. Especially for the Moon Child."

Haruka snorted, and looked distastefully around the planet. " That's a promise I shouldn't have made."

" Haruka.." Neptune's voice had a warning tone in it.

Sighing in defeat, the tomboy nodded. 

" Good."

Jupiter, clad in her green fuku of an Earthen Senshi, stepped away from the line of senshi, and examined the deserted area. 

" It's so..quiet."

" See? They didn't even have the common courtesy to come out and greet us. That's very welcoming." 

" Haruka.." Another warning, another sigh of defeat.

The senshi of fire walked out of the line also, up next to Jupiter. " Maybe something's happened. Or, maybe they didn't get the message on which date we were visiting."

" Iie, they got it." Pluto stepped into the brighter light of the Kinmoku planet moon, as her garnet orb reflected off the light. " I made sure they did. They know we're coming."

" Maybe we should go and search for them?" Mercury's soft suggestion came out from behind Mars, the friend of waters quietly looked at the others for a reply. 

A glint of dangerous metal, and Saturn stepped out next to Pluto, wielding her Silence Glaive. " No, I don't think we should split up on a planet we don't know so well." 

" Saturn's right, we should just wait, maybe they'll come in a minute or so." Venus came in to view now; in her hands she clutched her chain of hearts.

All the senshi stood in silence, for a moment, waiting for the People of Kinmokusei to come and greet them.

Snap.

The swift and experienced Outer Senshi quickly whipped around. Uranus and Neptune had pulled out their talismans; Saturn and Pluto held their staffs protectively.

" Who's there?" Uranus' masculine voice pierced through the darkness of forests before her. 

No reply.

" Show yourselves!" Neptune's flowing voice shouted out coldly to whoever was among them. 

Still nothing.

This time, Pluto took her try. " Friend or foe, if you don't show yourselves, we'll be forced to attack."

No answer.

Uranus raised her hand in the air, as she began her attack. " Fine then; World Shaking!"

Her attack blasted out, and a quick yelp rewarded her. 

" Kami!!!"

" Show yourselves now!" Neptune demanded once again, this time, preparing to attack also. 

Still, nothing was said back to them.

" Show yourselves!"

" No! Sensh-"

Neptune raised her hands. " Deep Submer-"

" No! Don't!"

All of the Earth Senshi stopped, and turned to look behind them, where the Moon Child stood.

Exquisite locks of her silken blonde hair trailed now to her ankles, and still tied up into those loveable dual odangos on top of her head. Crystal clear blue eyes looked confused, puzzled, and at the same time joyful. 

Her hands clasps together in front of her, the Koneko-chan walked past them all, and stepped in front of the forest, and her soft gentle voice flowed out.

" Seiya...?"

More rustling in the leaves caused Uranus to make a protective jerk to push her princess back, but Neptune held HER back.

" But-"

" Hush."

More rustling of leaves, and the rabbit's question asked again. " Seiya? Seiya, is that you?"

More rustling, more, more, more, and more. Until finally...

Sapphire blue eyes gazed out from the bushes, then the ebony hair starlight stepped out of the shadows, the most happiest and welcoming look on her face.

" Odango...welcome, to Kinmokusei."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's it, you read it, now please review it! Arigato! Love you all wonderfully nice people! 

Embrace the Galaxy/:/Search for your Love

-MiyokoAinoKou


End file.
